The Queen Zenobia
by Biohazard-Babe
Summary: They had a mission do to, weapons to find, and above all, she had to find Chris. She refused to die on a rotting ship without him. She had to know he was okay. The Queen Zenobia would not be her watery tomb. She had been through worse things.


I **DO NOT **own Resident Evil. I just love it with all of my heart.

* * *

Jill gasped and sat bolt upright in the giant bed she was in. Her head turned this way and that, looking for any of the creatures. She instinctively reached for her gun; and much to her dismay found that it was no longer there. She checked again for the genesis, but that was missing too. Along with her med-kit and knife.

Great.

As she made her way out of the bed her headset spluttered. At least that was still with her.

_"Jill? Jill are you there? They took our weapons."_

_"Parker, yeah I know. Pretty shit-tastic situation, is it not?"_ Jill snickered resentfully and gave the room a one over, checking briefly for any signs of weapons.

Nothing. Alright, well then. She headed towards the first door she saw and went through it. Still on edge from being tricked, gassed, and kidnapped; she was cautious, entering slowly.

Parker laughed through the headset. _"Right, well I woke up in a room. Pretty rundown for a cruise ship, I was hoping for a mini bar. Instead I get a headache and one hell of an awful smell."_

_"Yeah that's usually how these things work. If these things ended with us waking up in a nice room with mini bars and snacks it wouldn't be much of a job, now would it?"_ Jill responded. She had entered a bathroom, and as Parker had put it; it had one hell of an awful smell. _"Let's get out of these rooms and meet up."_

_"Got it."_

Jill let Parker go and she gave the bathroom a one over. The mirror was broken, completely smashed to shit. The toilet was covered with grime and blood, and, oddly enough, the bathtub was full of dirty brown tinted water. Guess they decided that the tub didn't need to be drained. Grimacing at the idea, Jill plunged her hand into the cold greasy water.

Memories filled her head like dark smoke. She was in the Mansion, sticking her hand into the tub, reaching in to find the plug but instead she found something more menacing. But no zombie came towering out of the water this time. She simply reached in and pulled out the tub stopper. The water drained fairly quickly and much to her astonishment she found a screwdriver. What an odd thing to leave in a bathtub full of water.

Oh well, she wasn't one to complain. Sure, it wasn't the ideal weapon but beggars can't be choosers, and this was sure as hell better than nothing. With the screwdriver in hand Jill exited the bathroom, feeling a little relieved that nothing had tried to pop out of the tub to take a bite out of her. Just as she let the little surge of joy shoot through her something in the dresser moved. Before she could even think of what it could be -and she had a lot of ideas- one of the slimy, worm like B.O.W slid out from in-between the doors.

_"Figures."_ She hissed, flipping the screwdriver in her hand and standing with her legs apart she took an offensive position and waited. It gurgled and then hissed before lurching towards her, reaching out with greedy, hungry arms. Once it was close enough Jill ducked out of its' reach and spun around it. She kicked out and hit it behind the knee, causing it to fall into a kneeling position. Without a second thought she lifted the screwdriver and struck, piercing its' soft skull and ramming it straight into its' rotting brain.

It let out a soft sigh and melted into the floor, becoming a mess of blood and bone. If she had her genesis on her she would've scanned the remains for Brian. Oh well, there would be plenty more for her to scan. Jill turned away from the monster's remains and made her way to the only other door in the room. She opened the door and there was Parker, covered in blood and grime.

_"God, Parker, are you-"_

He cut in. _"I'm fine, Jill. I had checked every room that I could on the way here, hoping I would find you. I'm glad to see that you're okay."_

It was odd, but knowing that he had checked all over for her and to be happy that she was okay made her feel...

Feel what? Of course he was worried, and of course he would check. He was her partner. It was his job to check, nothing more. Yet, despite that, there was smoothing in his voice, something in the way he looked at her. Get it together, girl. Now is not the time to be getting that warm tingly feeling for your partner. Besides, what about Chris?

Yeah, what about Chris? Where was he? Would he be jealous to know that Parker seemingly cared for her? Would it hurt him to know that maybe, just maybe, she cared for him too? But more importantly, would he think she was stupid for sitting here thinking about all of this instead of trying to find him, or her weapons? Jesus.

_"Lets go find our weapons."_ Her response compared to his was brief and icy. She swore that something in his eyes dimmed, but it didn't stop her.

They had a mission do to, weapons to find, and above all, she had to find Chris. She refused to die on a rotting ship without him. She had to know he was okay. The Queen Zenobia would not be her watery tomb. She had been through worse things.

* * *

All Characters from Revelations belong to Capcom!

I hope you enjoyed this. I might post more chapters for it.


End file.
